Childhood
by AsmodeusXander
Summary: DmC. No slash. Oneshoot. Se aseguraron de cerrar las puertas para conseguir algo de privacidad, para encerrar su secreto. Algunas luces se fugaban por debajo de la madera, desparramándose sobre el suelo de mármol, alargándose, parpadeantes y multicolores. Se oían desde el interior algunos rugidos feroces, como los de una bestia hambrienta, gritos despavoridos...


Bien pues, creo que éste será el primer fic de mi autoría que subo por acá. Sinceramente no es lo que el resumen que puse puede hacer pensar xDDD

Por cierto, va sin beta, y no lo revise de manera exhaustiva, pero lo haré, y corregiré si hace falta. Si encontraran algo, también me gustaría que me informaran!

Espero les guste y comenten. No es la gran cosa, pero creo que tiene un toque muy lindo.

En fin… Gocen!

Disclaimer: DmC y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Capcom y Ninja Teory!

Clasificación: K+! A pesar de que vienen un par de groserías, son mínimas, la verdad.

..:o0o:..

Se aseguraron de cerrar las puertas para conseguir algo de privacidad, para encerrar su secreto. Algunas luces se fugaban por debajo de la madera, desparramándose sobre el suelo de mármol, alargándose, parpadeantes y multicolores. Se oían desde el interior algunos rugidos feroces, como los de una bestia hambrienta, gritos despavoridos, pistolas disparando incansablemente y algunas exclamaciones de emoción infantil.

– D-Dante, deberíamos…

– ¡Prometiste que te aguantarías! ¡Dijiste que no te daba miedo!

Uno de los dos pequeños niños en la sala se encogió, reprimiendo un grito que se transformó en un quejido gutural. Apoyó la barbilla en sus rodillas, y rodeó firmemente sus piernas, abrazándolas, haciéndose un bulto. Cerró los ojos, asustado, manteniéndose tenso en un desesperado intento por ocultar que estaba temblando.

– Veeergil… ¡Si cierras los ojos no vas a aprender nada! – Dante estaba en el mismo sofá que su aterrorizado hermano, de pie en él, descalzo y brincando sin cansarse, riendo emocionado. Sus ojos ávidos capturaban y reflejaban las escenas frente a él, inmersas en la pantalla de su vieja tv. Cadáveres putrefactos infestaban una ciudad ficticia, reanimados por el hambre. Devoraban a los vivos, sin importarles edad o raza, dejándolos en el suelo después de arrojárseles como bestias carroñeras, con las vísceras visibles, solo para que después la víctima se añadiera a su equipo con las tripas por fuera como una cuerda para saltar, o un globo ocular saltando animadamente fuera de sus cuencas. Todo parecía fascinarle a Dante. Desde los charcos de sangre falsa, hasta los órganos de animales tirados para simular ser los restos de un montón de personas. – ¡¿Qué se supone que harás si algún día tenemos que lidiar con zombies, uh?! ¡Yo no voy a estar ayudándote todo el tiempo! – El pequeño de cabellos negros se giró a ver a su hermano, quien era prácticamente idéntico, quizá un poco más pequeño, con su rostro ligeramente más cuadrado, sus ojos grises y su cabello completamente blanco. Al oír aquello, el pecho de Vergil brincó, como si acabarán de amenazarlo seriamente.

– ¡Dante! – los ojos del pequeño se abrieron, enfocando en la expresión burlona y altiva de su hermano, quien lo miraba desde arriba. – ¡Es solo una película! ¡Eso no puede pasar!

– ¡Sí puede! ¡Y por eso debes prestar atención! – replicó Dante, muy seguro de sus palabras. Su certeza solo afectaba más a Vergil, quien era convencido fácilmente por Dante siempre que discutían sobre cualquier cosa. No eran sus argumentos, sino su gran confianza en sí mismo, la que podría hacer que Vergil aceptara ser una rana y croar si así lo imponía su hermano menor. Era una habilidad increíble.

Los ojos de Vergil ya estaban un poco humedecidos, y las pequeñas gotas de lágrimas contenidas comenzaban a adherirse a sus pestañas como si fueran rocío. En verdad no quería llorar frente a su gemelo.

– ¡Hay que decirle a papá que nos enseñé como disparar! Eso nos permitiría atacar a distancia. Si tenemos que dejar que se nos acerquen tanto para dañarlos podría ser peligroso y nos morderían. – Dante sólo se esforzaba en hacer análisis como esos cuando se trataba de algo totalmente inadecuado, pensaba Vergil, mientras miraba en la pantalla a un zombie mordiendo a una infeliz mujer embarazada. Fue entonces que ambos, desde el exterior, escucharon a su madre llamándoles a distancia. Si sus oídos no fallaban, debía estar al final del corredor. – ¡Rayos! – maldijo Dante, arrojándose de un salto del sofá al suelo para coger el mando del televisor que había tirado allí anteriormente. A una velocidad impresionante, discó dos números en el control, y cambió la película de terror a un canal infantil.

Por supuesto, Eva no les permitía ver ninguna clase de película violenta. No obstante, Dante siempre convencía a Vergil de alguna manera para que descubriera la contraseña del control parental para desbloquear los canales para adultos. Siempre a escondidas de su madre.

Tan rápido como había ido, Dante volvió a arrojarse sobre el sillón, y adoptó una postura completamente calmada mientras se fijaba en el aburrido programa ante él. Cuando su madre asomó su pelirroja cabeza por un espacio en la puerta, nada delató a los pequeños.

– ¡¿Qué no puedes ser más ciega?! ¡La montaña del gran pollo está detrás de ti! ¡Es esa GRAN montaña con forma de POLLO! – Dante exclamaba airadamente a la protagonista, mientras Vergil intercalaba miradas confusas entre la tv, su madre y el citado pelinegro, sin entender cómo es que siempre lograba hacer aquello tan bien. Su madre sonreía enternecida, entrando del todo y cruzándose de brazos.

– Es hora de ir a dormir. – Masculló, aproximándose a ambos infantes por detrás del sofá, para poder acariciar el cabello de ambos. – Vergil, ¿Lloraste? – cuestionó preocupada, al ver los restos de humedad en sus pestañas. Al notar aquello, Dante prontamente se adelantó a las palabras balbuceantes de Vergil.

– Sí, creo que la noticia de que Pepe Tejón se perdió fue demasiado para él. – Susurró Dante, mirando a Vergil con una muy bien fingida conmiseración, mientras que el de cabellos blancos le miraba con reproche y sorpresa. – No te preocupes, Gil, siempre lo encuentran. – Consoló a su hermano, palmeándole el hombro, para luego colocarse de pie en el sofá y dar un beso en la mejilla de su risueña madre.

– Vayan ya a lavarse los dientes y a la cama. – Les dijo la pelirroja, a la vez que el enfurruñado pequeño de cabellos blancos se levantaba para darle un beso en la mejilla contraria a la que había escogido su hermano menor.

Dante saltó del sofá de nuevo, esta vez para andar corriendo hacia el baño más cercano a su habitación.

– ¡Dante, ponte zapatos! – Le reclamó Eva, ya muy tarde.

Dante llegó mucho antes que Vergil al sanitario, apresurándose a arrastrar y patear un par de banquitos frente a los lavabos. Subió a uno, lo cual le dio más altura y de esa forma su cabeza pudo alzarse sobre el borde del lavatorio. Alcanzó el vaso con los cepillos de dientes y la pasta dental. El cepillo rojo era suyo, y el azul de Vergil. Cuando éste llegó, siguió a Dante, subiendo también en el banquillo, y colocándose de puntillas quedó a su altura, tomando entonces ambos cepillos para que Dante pudiera abrir el tubillo con el dentífrico y ponerles un poco de ello.

Después de que ambos terminaran, Dante volvió a precipitarse, yendo hacia su habitación. Era una gran alcoba, con su cama y la de Vergil en las esquinas opuestas, con una respectiva mesilla y closet cerca, y un montón de juguetes desparramados en cada rincón, al centro de la habitación e incluso bajo las camas.

En cuanto pasó por la puerta, Dante comenzó a desnudarse, arrojando toda su ropa hacia atrás, y andando hacia su ropero en busca del pijama que usaría ese día. Vergil entró detrás de él, recogiendo a la vez la ropa que aquel iba dejando en un reguero. Comenzó a organizarla sobre la cama del pelinegro, hasta que aquel arrojó algo a su rostro y tuvo que detenerse para quitarse aquello de encima con manotazos. Se trataba de la ropa interior del otro, lo cual hizo a Vergil fruncir el ceño de enojó, y mirar al desnudo chiquillo que intentaba meterse la camiseta del pijama por la cabeza.

– ¡Dante! ¡No tienes que quitarte la ropa interior también! ¡Y deja de arrojarla siempre a mi cara! – Chilló el gemelo menor, dándole a Dante la expresión que quería, por lo cual aquel comenzó a reír escandalosamente. El níveo rostro de Vergil, excesivamente blanco se entintó de un rosa al congestionarse de enfado. Hizo un bulto con los calzoncillos de Dante, y se los arrojó de vuelta justo en la cara, haciendo que la cabeza del otro golpeara contra las puertas del closet.

– ¡Ay! ¡Vergil! ¡Eso no se hace! – Le reclamó de vuelta, sobándose al nivel donde se había golpeado.

…

Una extraña sensación despertó a Dante. Una muy extraña, pero familiar sensación. Una notable opresión en su pecho, y un picor en los ojos muy parecido al que le daba cuando competía en la escuela con otros niños por quien duraba más tiempo sin parpadear. Entreabrió los ojos, perezoso, e inmediatamente captó que era lo que estaba pasando.

El inconfundible sonido que se producía al sorber venía de la cama de Vergil, y era ligeramente visible, a pesar de la oscuridad, que sus sabanas se movían un poco.

Dante no sabía qué hora era, pero podía adivinar que aquel solo había esperado a que se quedara dormido para llorar. De manera pesada, suspiró, y con sus pies comenzó a empujar sus cobertores hacia abajo, descubriéndose rápidamente, y en silencio. Sigilosamente, comenzó a sentarse, y luego sacó los pies de la cama, se levantó y cogió su almohada, cargándosela al hombro con el gesto de un gánster al cargar con un rifle.

Lentamente, tambaleándose y tropezando con varios felpudos en la obscuridad, Dante fue hasta la cama de Vergil, y una vez frente al bulto convulso, alzó su almohada y la usó para golpear a su hermano, quien se sobresaltó y grito, descubriéndose.

El corazón de Vergil se aceleró abruptamente al mirar a Dante frente a él. Los ojos del otro relampagueaban ligeramente, pero estaba serio. Tal y como Dante había supuesto, podía distinguir el rubor intenso que adquiría el rostro de Vergil cada vez que lloraba. Sus mejillas estaban completamente empapadas y sus ojos hinchados. Aun intentaba serenarse, y contenerse, así que estaba sorbiendo aun más, y respiraba en entrecortados suspiros.

– D-Dan…

– Hazte a un lado, tonto. – Le interrumpió Dante, empujándolo para que le hiciera un espacio en la cama. Vergil, entre suspiros y quejidos, obedeció, haciéndose bolita en la orilla de la cama, a la vez que Dante subía y se acomodaba a su lado, usando su propia almohada. El pelinegro se recostó sobre sus costillas, encarando al peliblanco, cuyos intentos de sosegarse resultaban inútiles. – Deja ya de llorar. Lo sabes, ¿No? Yo no dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño, no sé porque eres tan idiota. Así sean zombies, aliens o la maestra Rogers y sus grandes pechos que te ahogan cuando te abraza. – masculló el gemelo menor alzando una mano para darle una palmada en la frente a Vergil.

El pequeño de cabellos blancos miraba a su hermano menor como siempre lo hacía en esa situación: avergonzado, tratando de esconderse en las cobijas. Pero otra vez estaba allí, aquella gran habilidad de Dante para hacerle sentir que todo lo que dijera era verdad. Incluso logró sonreír cuando aquel nombró a su maestra, la pobre mujer que les daba clases y que tenía un montón de gatos porque jamás había podido tener hijos. Y así de fácil, Dante consiguió en unos segundos que volviera a sentirse seguro.

Después de eso, ambos se quedaron dormidos, en la misma cama. Dante frunciendo el ceño, a causa del opresivo abrazo de su hermano.

…

Sería tan solo unas horas después, que volverían a perturbar su sueño. Esta vez, la causa eran sonidos fuertes, un escándalo que provenía del exterior. Sonaba como puertas siendo derribadas, cosas siendo arrojadas, y Dante abrió los ojos para sentir como su hermano a su lado, se tensaba y comenzaba a despertar también, asustado desde el comienzo.

– ¿Qué es? – Susurró Vergil a la nuca de Dante, quien encogió los hombros para deshacerse del escalofrío que eso le provocó.

– No sé… – Respondió, tratando de prestar más atención. Fue entonces que lo escuchó, el alarmado grito de su madre, y sintió que su corazón se detenía un momento para luego correr a toda potencia. Miró a Vergil para saber si él también había logrado oírlo, pero tal parecía que no. – Debes esperarme aquí, Vergil. Ve debajo de la cama, y no salgas hasta que mamá o papá vengan. – Dante supo de inmediato lo que tenía que hacer. Salió de la cama, y esperó a que Vergil lo obedeciera, pero aquel parecía renuente.

– Pero, yo no… – Una explosión se escuchó, o algo muy parecido a una explosión. Vergil estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, y Dante podía percibirlo. Las manos del niño temblaban, casi tanto como todo su cuerpo, y nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a asomársele de los ojos. Y, ¿A quién quería engañar? Incluso él estaba aterrorizado, pero tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que ir, y proteger a su madre, sin importar que fuera lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Eso era lo que su mente le ordenaba. _Corre_, ve qué pasa, ve y ayuda a mamá. _Corre_. _Ya_.

– ¡Vergil! ¡AHORA! – Gritó Dante, impaciente, y se echó a correr de inmediato hacia fuera de su alcoba.

Vergil obedeció, llorando al ver a su hermano salir por la puerta. No quería quedarse solo. Estaba asustado. Tanto que sus sentidos estaban fallando. Salió de la cama, y después se metió debajo de ella, haciendo a un lado todos sus juguetes.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Era una pregunta que los dos gemelos estaban haciéndose.

Su propio llanto opaco el caos del exterior. No podía oír más que sus sollozos. Quería ir detrás de Dante, que ya había tardado demasiado, pero tenía mucho miedo. Sus músculos ya no le respondían. Sabía que tenía que estar con Dante, sus entrañas se lo decían.

Fue entonces que la puerta de la alcoba se azotó, y Vergil quedó quieto, casi ahogándose al tragarse su llanto. Un par de pasos se adentraron, y el alivio llegó cuando escuchó la voz de su padre llamándolo.

– ¡Vergil! ¡VERGIL! – el chico comenzó a llorar de nuevo, desesperadamente, dejando que su padre rastreara su ubicación, ya que él seguía sintiéndose incapaz de moverse. - ¡Vergil, sal! ¡Corre!– Lo apresuraba. Cuando se inclinó para alzar los vuelos del cubrecama, encontró al albino cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, clamando con desespero. – ¡Sal, hijo, sal! – Lo apremió el hombre, tomándolo de un brazo para arrastrarlo. Fue entonces que Vergil se percató que una de las manos de su padre ya estaba ocupada, manteniendo a un Dante con expresión ausente, y cubierto de sangre sobre su hombro. El pavor deformó su rostro, pero una vez más, no le tuvieron paciencia. Inmediatamente fue jalado, trastabillando y cayendo en más de una ocasión mientras corrían por los pasillos de la casa.

Vergil no podía dejar de mirar a su hermano con gran espanto. Su expresión era una que Vergil no había visto en él jamás, y le asustaba. Aunque tenía los ojos abiertos, ellos no parecían observar a nada. Era como si estuviera muerto, pensó Vergil, o como si fuera una de esas personas que aparecían en las películas en los psiquiátricos, a quienes medicaban para mantenerlos babeando. Era perturbador, porque ese no parecía ser su hermano.

La sangre que lo empapaba no parecía ser suya, pero entonces, ¿De quién? Su padre también parecía indemne. Fue entonces que Vergil se percató que su madre no estaba siguiéndolos, y no parecían estar buscándola en absoluto.

– Pa-Pa…

– Ey, Ver… – Vergil giró a ver a su gemelo, quien alzó la mirada, tormentosa como el cielo visible a través de los cristales translucidos de los vitrales en las grandes ventanas que los rodeaban. Una pequeña, trémula y frágil sonrisa surgió de los labios de Dante, y después habló. Su voz casi fue devorada por un trueno del exterior. – Todo va a estar bien, yo te cuido…

..:o0o:..

Hacía un buen rato ya que Dante había dejado de hacer zapping a la tv, quedando en un canal donde estaban pasando una película bastante vieja ya sobre zombies. Su mirada estaba perdida en la pantalla, pero no estaba prestando atención en absoluto.

Sus ojos decían mucho de lo que ocurría dentro de él, que era un absoluto desastre. Sus trastocados recuerdos desde hacía algo habían comenzado a volver a él, y adquirían una nitidez fulgurante, a pesar de ser memorias antiguas. Era como si haberlas apresado las hubiera mantenido relucientes, claras y frescas, y al liberarlas pudiera sentirlas incluso recientes.

Kat se había quedado dormida en otro sofá, pero despertó cuando escuchó que Dante apagaba la tv. Aun no acababa la película.

– Creí que estabas viéndola… – masculló la aletargada chica, viendo como Dante le daba la espalda, recostándose sobre el sofá con la cara pegada al respaldo y usando como almohada un brazo.

– Es muy estúpida… – respondió, para luego fingirse dormido.

Una muy extraña, pero familiar sensación lo invadió. Una notable opresión en su pecho, y un picor en los ojos…

..:o0o:..

Nota del autor: ¿Qué les pareció? Espero haya gustado, aunque no es algo realmente maravilloso.


End file.
